The Heart Of The Flame
by ify789
Summary: Harry has a dark secret. Ginny has a suprising hobby with a beast. Ron and Hermione are glued at the lips. 1 Tent. 2 Missions. Yes 2 Missions. What will happen? H/G main


A/N- This is my first fanfic so it is bouned to be rubbish please point out ALL mistakes. The characters in this storie will be very out of character as I am new at this so please dont throw any tomatos at me :s This doesnt follow Deathly Hallows or Half Blood Prince as I have already said. Harry and Ginny have never been together and ofcourse Rona nd Hermione aren't and...

Well if you read on you will see the rest ;) All belonged to J. apart from sections of the Plot and any additional characters :)

Proluge- The Begining

Music filled the fresh Summer air as couples danced in grace. The Weasley garden was filled with men in suits and for women beautiful gowns that, for some, shimmered under the sunset. Yet what was the reason for this happiness? A wedding? Well yes you guessed correctly. The glamorous wedding of Bill Weasley and Fluer Declour.

But not all people were happy, as a matter of fact the very threesome sat alone in one of many grand tents. They talked in hushed tones rapidly to one another. One had strikeingly red hair that shimmed down has pale face which contained hundreds of rather vivid freckles. Next to him was a girl the same age as the other boy, 17, her mouse brown frizzy hair was pulled tightly into a neat bun with a selection of strands flowing down her tanned face. The last was a skinny boy of only 16. His black hair was untamed on his head, his green

eyes were glimering as the sunset flashed on to them. But there is one thing that may distract when you say he is a normal boy and that fact is he isn't. None of them are. The people in the whole garden aren't. They are all diffrent from you and I. They are wizards and witches. No they dont ahve black cats. Well some may. They dont have green skin. Unless you go to Fred and George and be unfortunet to eat there pickled skin sweets. They also dont have crooked noses with warts on the end. Unless you got to a muggle Joke Shop. Yet they do have Broomsticks and Wands.

Although I belive you all have the right to know of the terrors of the past and of possibly ahead. There are some Wizards and Witches who have choosen a diffrent path than of happiness. They have choosen hatred. You may be wondering how you will now when thsi very people may appear in this story. Well simply look out for Death Eaters or worse Voldemort.

Who is Voldemort you may say? Voldemort is someone who you never want to come across. He is a savage. A demon. A savage. And Death Eaters. His followers.

There is now one how may kill him apart from perhaps Harry James Potter. I may of already mentioned him. You remeber the on with the messy black hair and green eyes. Yes thats him. His parents were murdered in front of his very eyes when he was only 1 year old. His father, James Potter, was menacingly murdered as he tried to protect his wife, Lily Potter, and she was murdered as she tried to protect her precious son. Voldemort then turned on harry he casted his killer spell (Avada Kedarva) it gladly back fired doing, what you may of thought, killing this beast. But alas that was not meant to be. Harry survived with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead to show of this terrible moment in his life. After that moment Harry was left with his Aunt and Uncle. Muggles (non-magical people). They made his life a misery untill only a few weeks before he had had enough. He simply packed his trunk with his few possesions and left. That is how he ended up at this wedding and no he didnt invite himself he was a friend of a family. Even considered a seventh son by Molly and Arthur Weasley. Yes I did say seventh son. Amazing isnt it. Bill the eldest at 26 had only just got married only a few hours previous. Charlie the second eldest at 25 had a rather keen intrest in dragons but if he is even intrested in girls that is another story! Percy the third oldest, an outsider of the family whp currently had no contact with them after a disagrement about voldemorts return. Fred and George, the twins, the joksters of this gang, it seemed asthough there was never a moment of seriousness with these two. Ron weasley the second youngest of the red haired gang. He had been on many life threatening adventours along with his best friend's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. But who else may there be perhaps another boy but miracously its a girl or should I say women? In age Ginny Weasley was ofcourse a teenager but in the mind she was a strong young woman with a temper to prove it!

Hermione Granger, the one with the mousse brown frizzy hair. She was perhaps somewhat diffret in the wizarding world. She was muggle born like many others in the wizarding world. That means her parents were normal people and I can assure you they had an awful shock when an owl came flying through their open window! She was the smartest witch of her age as far as we and her firends concern. For now lets continue with my story. Back to the threesome taling rapidly in hushed tones...

A/N- eeek sorry for drabbling on! hope it wasn't to boring :s Belive me there is going to be alot fo action soon and fluff and mabye some smut or lemon ;) review please :)


End file.
